1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved electric motor, particularly for blowers in motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known for the control electronics for electronic speed control of the blower to be accommodated, along with corresponding electronic components for suppressing distortion from the motor, in an electronics housing that is protected from splashing water, and to make the electrical connection with the motor via a cable extended out of the electronics housing. The electronics housing is secured as a separate component to a body of the blower or fan driven by the electric motor.